1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer input device, and in particular to a height-adjustable input device for supporting a user's hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to advances in technology, one almost cannot live without connecting to a computer. Unfortunately, frequent use of a computer input device can cause various injuries to the user's back, neck, shoulder, elbow, wrist or finger. As a result, a number of so-called “ergonomic designs” have been developed to avoid injuries such as Repetitive Strain Injury (RSI) or Cumulative Trauma Disorders (CTD).
FIG. 1 shows one such ergonomic design, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,527, in which the shape of body A is transformed by the pressing of a user's hand 5 such that the surface C can fully contact with hand 5. In addition, the button D can be randomly moved to a desired position on the body A, so as to be compatible with different palm sizes.
FIGS. 2A and 2B show another design, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,371, in which the upper housing F is pivotally coupled to lower housing H via a round support G contained in the recess 1. That design enables a user to move the upper housing F forward, backward, or to the left or right side.
However, neither of these known ergonomic designs can resolve the essential problem caused by the height of the input device relative to the plane of a working surface.